


COVID-19 Through The Eyes of a Cat

by emilieart08



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieart08/pseuds/emilieart08
Summary: (This is a story I did to a competition based around Coronavirus)How my cat Piper saw the changes COVID-19 did in my household.





	COVID-19 Through The Eyes of a Cat

These last few months have been quite peculiar. I don’t mean like all my pigeons are gone or I’ve moved house but rather, I see more of my humans. I love getting all of the attention but if I get another belly rub, I might lose all of my fur. They all seem to just stay here. It’s only been recently the two smaller humans are in their fancy (yet boring) outfits. They always seem to be carrying this cloth with them. Mummy human calls them masks and I always see the smaller female human frantically run around the house looking for one each morning.

From what I see, they wear one because of this bat virus called The Coronavirus. Nothing that special about it from my point of view. I’ve seen all of them ill, the virus isn’t that bad. Even so, I won’t ever get infected, I’m a cat. I miss the small humans; I actually started to like them for what they are. Mummy human is still with me and I get many cuddles from her. I also get hugs from daddy human too now (surprisingly good actually although he ends up falling asleep after awhile)  
~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! Hi everyone, sorry I've been dead for months on here (been dead on instagram too). So I wrote this story last night for a competition I did and it was themed around COVID-19. So what's not better than a story from the point of my adorable cat Piper.
> 
> SPECIAL NOTICE: Since the release of the third season of Carmen Sandiego, my first one-shot on here has actually got really popular so a another one-shot based around my prediction of the future series with Graham working with A.C.M.E so I hope you will enjoy that when I get the motivation to actually write it.
> 
> Bye for now (A.K.A. the next ten months)  
> -Emilie


End file.
